Corrupted Passion
by Sweetness Theory
Summary: Have you ever been in… love? SasuNaru Older!SasukexYoung!Naruto
1. I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, mild SasuSui.

**Rating**: T - rating will go up to M in later chapters.

**Summary:** Have you ever been in… love?

**Warning**: Older Sasuke and young Naruto – they have five-year difference between them. Nothing sexual between them until Naruto turns 15 and Sasuke – 20.

**Sasuke** - 15  
**Naruto** - 10

_You might get cavities from all the fluff. _

-

**Corrupt Passion**

Part I

-

Nervous tan hands clutched the hem of his mother's jacket urging her to abandon the though to leave him here with unfamiliar faces. His mother obvious to his discomfort continued to gossip with her childhood friend about the importance of the event that they are going to attend together.

Naruto scowled, as his father announced that they should leave now if they wanted to arrive before the place got crowded. He tapped his foot loudly out of irritation when his mother combed his unruly hair and kissed his forehead, leaving a bright red kiss mark on it. His father chuckled and pinched his cheek muttering how he never failed to look so adorable.

Blue eyes curiously peered through his bangs at the teen standing before him with a passive face while his mother ordered him to ply nice and try to be sociable. She only received a grunt in response.

Naruto shifted awkwardly from one foot to another unsure how to go about this situation. The other boy pretended that he did not exist. His eyes dimmed with sadness. The other teen was supposed to show him various entertaining games and have fun with him or at least he thought so. Now it looked that neither would happen anytime soon.

The blond-haired person considered staying in the living room, however, the curiosity won in the end. He liked to pretend that he was a famous treasure hunter who thrived to explore the vast unknown territory that appeared before his very eyes.

To others he appeared too childish and naïve for a ten year old kid. Sometimes, he could hear gown-ups talking to his parents about his laid-back attitude and his antics to talk to his imaginary friends – hey! It is not his fault that these grumpy adults cannot see them. He shrugged it off as their loss not his.

He slapped his cheeks with the flats of his hands to disperse all the sad thoughts and offered a brilliantly radiant smile in return.

- - -

Naruto shyly poked his head trough the gap of the door to get a better view of the inside of the room. His eyes light up when he spotted the black hair in the corner of the balcony and heaved a sight of relief.

He confidently strode in to the room with intention to talk to other when he saw another body standing not far away from his target. The corners of his lips turned downwards and all of his confidence drained away when he nervously started to play with the hem of his blue shirt.

The silver haired one sensing his discomfort smirked at him. "What is this brat doing here?"

"I'm supposed to take care of him. That's my mother's idea of having fun."

The stranger barked out a laugh and wiped his tears away. "That's a funny one, Sasuke."

The black-haired one shot him a firm glare and took another drag from his cigarette. "Shut the fuck up, Sui."

Suigetsu leaned closer, stole the cancer stick from Sasuke, and moved closer to the brat. He took a long drag from it and puffed out the smoke straight into boy's face all the while grinning like a maniac.

Naruto covered his mouth with the back of his hand and coughed when he inhaled some of the smoke. Blue eyes watered and his throat never stopped to itch. He needed to drink something, badly.

The pale teen hovering above him looked too intimidating for him and he backed a few steps to escape that strong awful smell he detested with passion. His eyes searched for Sasuke and found him indifferently looking at the scenery of endless houses stretching on the street.

Naruto flinched away as the shark-man grabbed his cheek painfully forcing to face his assailant.

"My, aren't you adorable little brat?" The grip on his cheek never lessened and it was starting to sting. "And a mommy's boy too?" he added poking on a visible kiss mark on his forehead. "Isn't that nice?"

"Fuck off, Sui", commanded Sasuke harshly yanking his hand away from the blond-haired boy.

Suigetsu glared and loudly cursed at his friend, not liking the fact that he interrupted his fun time with the boy. He grabbed his drink from the table and with angry steps marched into the balcony.

Shortly, Sasuke fallowed him.

Naruto massaged his abused cheek and with eyes full of admiration stared at the retreating back of the one who had saved him. "Maybe he's not that bad," he whispered to himself as his cheeks went ablaze at the thought of those piercing eyes looking his way.

- - -

The boy shifted to lie on his left side, his tan fingers picking on the strap of his frog backpack out of boredom. A loud yawn escaped past his lips as he stretched his sore muscles like a cat but lacking the gracefulness the animal had.

He did not know how much time has passed since he left the Sasuke's room and decided to stay in the living room instead. The sky had already darkened and the room lost its warmth. He wanted to go home.

Naruto brought the fluffy backpack closer to his body as the loud rumbling of his stomach filled the room. His mother had strictly forbidden him to go to the kitchen out of fear of him hurting himself and finding the other boy was not an option. He did not want to intrude his time with his friend and be an annoying nuisance demanding his attention.

He covered his face with the palms of his hands to hide a blush that threatened to surface once he thought about Sasuke again. He looked so grown up – well he was already fifteen years old, and did all that stuff his mother would scold his father for doing it.

He might be a naïve kid, who had been home-schooled most of the time because of his weak health, but compared to him Sasuke looked far older than he should be. He had his head in the clouds about the silly childish games while the older teen wanted to explore what the world had to offer.

Naruto ducked his head into the leather sofa, almost plastering his face to it, once he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to him. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, his hands glued to the leather surface because of the sweat.

"Hey", the owner of the voice greeted him awkwardly.

Naruto turned half of his face to inspect the intruder and was surprised to find a kneeling Sasuke in front him. He immediately shot up to sit straight, brought his legs closer to his body and placed the green fluffy backpack with a smiling frog printed on it on his knees. He buried half of his face into the soft pillow-like material after he squeaked out a high-pitched greeting in return.

Sasuke smirked highly amused by the boy's reaction and his chubby cheeks that resembled ripped tomatoes. "Are you hungry?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, tightening his hands around the obstacle hiding his face.

Sasuke let out a sight and ordered to follow him into the kitchen, where he placed a plate full of heated onigiri and a cup of homemade green tea.

"Eat as much as you want. No need to be shy about it."

A radiant smile of the boy illuminated the room as the boy clasped his hands to offer a prayer before he had his meal. He banished all thoughts of going home from his mind.

- - -

The other half of the day had been somewhat nice. Sasuke out of obligation of being a good host showed Naruto his collection of games. Naruto feeling comfortable in the other teen's presence lost his shyness and tried to be more active in everything he did, excluding all the blushing he did – it had glued to his face, permanently, like a second skin, when Sasuke was too close to his personal bubble.

Naruto flopped on the bed in the pile of tangled limbs and heaved a sight of contentment. He turned his head to inspect the older male who sat cross-legged on the carpet violently punching the buttons of the game controller in tune with the fighter's combat skills.

His throat constricted as he asked the question that was constantly lingering on his mind. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Sasuke continued to play his game, his full attention to win against the good character and conquer his lands. "I have nothing better to do."

"Liar", he whispered under his nose and turned to lie on his stomach to crush those little tickling ants that never stopped running in his belly.

- - -

After Naruto rubbed his eyes to get rid of sleepiness, he found the room vacant of Sasuke. His hands fell lifelessly against the mattress as he blankly stared at the white tiles of the ceiling.

"My parents called. They'll return soon."

The disappointment flooded his eyes, but he never failed to mask it by offering one of his toothy-grins.

"I should collect my stuff", he announced getting out of bed.

Naruto did everything wordlessly and in silence until the sound of the doorbell echoed through the half-empty house.

He was ready to run down the stairs into the warm embrace of his parents when the pale hand stopped him from leaving the room. He almost jumped out of his skin, feeling silly that he forgot about Sasuke leaning against the case of the door.

With confusion swimming in his eyes, he looked up at Sasuke admiring his height. His hands nervously toyed with the material of his backpack while his brain racked around the things he might forgotten to take.

"Here", the gliding of Sasuke's fingertips across his skin made his heart thump loudly in his ears as he cleaned the fading kissing mark on his forehead his mother had left on him earlier. "Now no one can make fun of you."

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement, remembering how he had defended him from his friend. He felt his body flush from heat that he thought he might pass out any given moment.

He managed to stutter a simple 'thank you' and bolted out of the room and down the stairs as if the whole house were on fire. Ironically, the only things that were set ablaze have been his madly thumping heart and those restless ants running inside of his stomach.

-

To be continued?

-

* * *

Yes. I'm alive. I toyed around this idea to kill my writers-block and to see if I'm capable of writing something decent.

-

_I feel warm and fuzzy inside._

_- _


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, mild SasuSui.

**Rating**: M

**Warnings: **mild SasuSui, voyeurism (?)

**Summary:** Have you ever been in… love?

**Sasuke** - 18  
**Naruto** - 13

-

**Corrupt Passion**

Part II

-

With redden cheeks Naruto hoped out of the car and ran towards the main entrance of Uchiha mansion. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes landed on Sasuke, who was casually sitting on the leather sofa with his unseeing eyes staring through the window at the barren moving tree branches.

He clutched his textbooks closer to his chest and whispered a greeting, not sure, if he should disturb the peaceful atmosphere surrounding the dark-haired teen.

Sasuke snapped his head towards the source of the disturbance and let a small smile grace his features. "You're late".

Naruto eyed the floor with interest, not meeting the others intrusive eyes. "I, uh, had a detention because…"

Sasuke leaned more into the sofa and lifted his legs up to rest on the table. His eyes scanned the flushing and irregularly breathing boy who had several cuts on his swollen cheeks and some dried blood smeared on the corners of his lip.

"Explain yourself."

The rough tone of the voice made him flinch and back away a little bit. "I got in the fight with a boy who tried to steal my frog and cut it open in the biology class. That poor creature…"

Sasuke stood up and walked closer to the boy. "And it had been a valid reason to show off what you're capable of in martial arts?"

Blue eyes peered trough the curtain of blond bangs. "Are you mad at me?"

"Did you win?"

Naruto grinned and jumped up to pump his fist in the air. "Fuck yeah!"

Sasuke smirked and ruffled the others hair. "Good".

"That's because I learned from the best one", he boasted proudly looking up at Sasuke.

- - -

"Can I take break?" whined Naruto out of frustration, his hands tugging on his blond hair. He hated anything related to math and his tutor, Sasuke, did not help at all. That slacker had been playing fighting games all this whole time.

Naruto's head met the desk once his ears reached a negative icy reply. He frowned doodling some sticky figures and frogs running after the delicious meal, ramen.

After that embarrassing day when he met Sasuke, he had worked on his skills to feel more relaxed and comfortable around the other boy. He even asked his mother to enroll him into the school to broaden his horizons. After thousand of detailed check-ups and examinations of his health – his mother had been that concerned, she finally agreed.

It had been harder than he thought to adapt. He could not keep up with tempo of the lessons and failed to write down the given material and his brain could not comprehend the amounts of new information flooding into his head. Not all of the teaches bothered to explain the difficult parts of the subject he didn't not understand and his shyness killed any attempt to approach any of his classmates and ask them for help.

That is until the new transfer student, Kiba, snaked his hand around his shoulders and proclaimed that he had been running out of innocent souls to corrupt and cemented his speech by shoving a magazine full of naked woman into his face. What a wonderful start for their friendship to bloom.

Naruto screamed as he lost his balance and his butt collided with the floor thanks to the powerful kick to the chair.

"I though you fell asleep", came the amused reply.

Naruto grumbled and flung himself on the bed to lie on his stomach, his ass throbbing painfully.

- - -

Naruto had been ecstatic when he got an invitation to Sasuke's eighteen-year birthday party. He did not care that it was not Sasuke who had invited him, but his mother instead of him. His mind was too preoccupied to think of the present for his older friend.

He realized his mistake to ask Kiba for help when it was already too late. Oh, the horrors he had to endure with every new suggestion of his and the permanent coloring plastered of his cheeks. He had never been so embarrassed before in his life.

He chewed on his pencil, let out a frustrated sight, and crossed out another available option for the possible present. Great, now he is out of suggestions.

"Naruto", Kushina's gaze softened as he saw his son pacing in his room and throwing balls of crumpled paper in any possible direction. "It's late. You should be sleeping."

"But…" he animatedly gestured with his hands to prove his point.

"Health comes first before anything else."

He dejectedly looked at the scattered balls of papers around his room and nodded scratching his cheek tiredly.

- - -

When the loud thumping of the bass has filled the air, Naruto regretted not taking Kiba here with him. He had begged for a chance to attend a party full of alcoholic beverage and flirt with all the well-endowed women.

"It must be karma", he smiled sheepishly scratching his neck.

After some breathing exercise to relax his tense muscles, he knocked on the door. No one bothered to open it. After loitering around for five minutes and accepting the fact that all the people were too busy being wasted, he invited himself in.

The strong smell of alcohol filled his nostrils and he had a sudden urge to cover his sensitive ears from the loudly thumping music that sent tremors through his whole body. He stood rooted to the ground as his eyes searched for the familiar face but he found none.

He almost fused with the one of the bigger plants, which had such a nice greenery to cover up his presence, until a hard body showed him forward to stumble into the center of the living room.

He glared at the tall male whom quirked an eyebrow not expecting to see a minor here. "Who are you?"

Naruto swallowed, clutching a small packet, a present for Sasuke, closer to his heart. "Um, I'm, uh, one of Sasuke's friends?"

The other did not buy it.

"Uzumaki Naruto", he added lamely.

"Oh", he sighted looking up at the ceiling "that one".

Naruto frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"It's too troublesome to explain."

"Huh?"

The stranger rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Do you know where I can find Sasuke?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's upstairs?" he dragged out lazily shooing him away. "I need some sleep. Later".

Naruto threw his famous piece sign and tried to wriggle his way through the mass of moving bodies that refused to bulge from their occupied spots.

- - -

Naruto with dimmed blue eyes stared at the topless Sasuke pining Suigetsu against the wall of his room. Their mouths working together in a heated but ferocious battle as Sasuke's hands roamed and stroked places he shouldn't have-

It was then, when Naruto realized that he is still the same innocent kid with his head full of childish dreams and that nothing has changed despite his belief.

It was then, when his farce and innocent beliefs that he had found a reliable friend and an older brother figure in the same person had crumbled down weightlessly on his shoulders.

He did not cry nor did he scream out his frustrations when Suigetsu slid down the wall to sit on the floor, his fingers skillfully stroking Sasuke's cock. He could only watch transfixed as the horny adults full of lust and want sought the release - so different from him in any way.

Sasuke leaned forward placing his hands on the wall and spread his legs for better accommodation. One of his impatient hands grabbed a handful of silver hair, guiding others grinning mouth closer to the painfully hard cock, which was already leaking precum.

Suigetsu pushed Sasuke's jeans and boxers a little bit lower to get a better view of his treat, but not low enough to make them fall down on the ground, exposing a creamy flesh of Sasuke's ass. A long slick tongue darted trough the pointy teeth to gather the liquid on the tip of the tongue, his eyes full of mischief locked on the steamy onyx ones.

When he had gathered enough of the precum, he stuck his tongue out for Sasuke to see, and then smeared it around his lips seductively.

Not in the mood for games, Sasuke growled and pushed the others head to lean against the wall, locking this position by snaking his hand around the marked neck.

Sasuke shoved his cock into the smirking mouth, efficiently putting an end to whatever foolish games the other hand in mind. Suigetsu opened his mouth wider, liking the rough oral treatment he received from the male above him as he fisted himself to completion. He had a kink for Sasuke fucking his mouth raw.

The moans that dripped out of Sasuke's mouth so hoarse and laced with desire made Naruto's insides tremble with heat he had never experienced before. It clamped around him like a hungry snake twisting his insides in a vice grip, rendering him immobile.

His head buzzed with the echo of his loudly drumming heart and his diluted eyes only seeing white dots dancing in his vision - he was asphyxiating.

A resounding smack – another forceful shove against the wall, almost made him drop the present he had had been holding in his palm.

Blue eyes looked down as his shaky fingertips touched the blue colored wrap of paper he had been so carefully working on. Naruto felt so drained and robbed of everything he had believed in.

"It had been meaningless", he though bitterly, biting his bleeding lip.

- - -

Naruto did not remember how he ended up sitting in the living room with his face showed into a pair of nice round blossoms. At least they smelled nice and were comfortable to lean on.

Another tug on his shirt collar sent him flying into another pair of perfectly shaped breast. The day could not get any weirder than that.

"Isn't he cute? Just look at him!" spoke the girl smothering him. "I can't get enough of those bright blue eyes".

Naruto blushed as two attractive girls, not dressed in skimpy clothes, showered him with affection. Some of the boys did no approve of such gesture.

"How old are you boy?"

Naruto fidgeted with the hem of his shirt not daring to look at their curious eyes. He hated the fact he is only a minor – thirteen years old, who could not drown his sorrows in a glass of whiskey like his uncle Jiraiya. On top of it all, his dad would come to pick him up from the party for obvious reasons. He never felt so ashamed of his age before.

- - -

"Hey".

Naruto flinched away when Sasuke tried to ruffle his hair. Fragment bits from the bedroom incident flashing before his eyes.

Sasuke stared at his hand hanging in the air, where Naruto's head supposed to be, disappointed.

"Naruto", he tried once again to coax the younger teen to look at him. "Sui told me about…" he trailed off unsure how to finish.

"I had all planned to spend the day with you tomorrow. With only us-"

Sasuke felt his breath hitch as Naruto hugged him so hard as if afraid that he would disappear.

"I have made this for you," said the boy softly handing his present.

"Can I open it?"

"Yeah…"

"A frog?" chuckled Sasuke inspecting a keychan carved out the wood.

Naruto beamed "Not any frog, it's a frog made by me. I even hand painted it!"

"I'll make sure to treasure it."

-

-

-

"_What's so funny? Tell me~"_

"_Stop puffing out your cheeks, idiot, because you remind me of frog. You know, of that one, which you tried so desperately to save…"_

"…_!"_

-


	3. III

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the anime Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Rating**: T

**Warnings**: _Oh, god the fluff coated in sugar. Make it stop!_

**Summary**: Have you ever been in… love?

**Sasuke** - 19  
**Naruto** - 14

-

**Corrupt Passion**

Part III

-

Naruto shifted on the bench so that his back would lean again Sasuke's side, his head pressing on his shoulder. He randomly pointed the lens of his camera towards his surroundings snapping some pictures. Deleting some of them and then repeating the process several times.

Sasuke continued to read his book silently. The occasional shuffling of the paper when his fingers turned another page of his book strangely clouded his mind with drowsiness and contentment.

This was nice.

Just the two of them, being so close and together, without uttering a single word made him float like those feather-like clouds soaring in the vast blue sky.

Naruto smiled to himself, snuggling more against the cloak of warmness that Sasuke seemed to emit, snapping another shot of the pine trees surrounding them.

The fact that Sasuke took him here, the place where only good memories of Sasuke and him resided in, meant so much to him than the other could comprehend.

The gardens surrounding the museum, which have been a palace for royal family, cover around 100 hectares. The park features a rose garden, greenhouse, ponds and gazebos; during the summer it host concerts and festivals. It also contains an ancient forested sand dune, topped with a chapel.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto glanced at Sasuke who seemed submerged in whatever world that the thick-covered book offered to indulge him in and decided not to bother him. Naruto outstretched his arms parallel to his face, moistened his lips and smiling at the lens of his camera took a shot of both of them– a proof that it's not an illusion created by his over-imaginative mind.

- - -

Sasuke chuckled as he witnessed Naruto dancing obnoxiously around the pond feeding the swans and the ducks with small pieces of bread that they have bought before they came here. Naruto stored the small pieces of bread into the palm of his hand and when he had enough of them, he would jump on the bigger rock near the pond and throw them into air.

His wide blue eyes drinking in the sight of ducks dunking under the water to grab a piece of bread while swans wildly flapped their wings to scare off their rivals for food. Sometimes his laugh would echo through the open space attracting curious and amused glances thrown his way, but Naruto did not seem to notice or care.

"Sasuke," he shouted excitedly, "look what I found!"

Sasuke paused in the middle of his reading, placed a bookmark between the pages, and soundlessly closed the book. He will not be able to read it, he noted, not when the boys attention is focused solely on him.

"There are a lot of them!" Naruto flailed his arms wildly in excitement. "Down there!"

Sasuke sighted, touching the bridge of his nose in disbelief. Naruto never ceased to amaze him to this day.

"It's just a foreign coin, Naruto" he tried to reason.

Naruto pouted, hiding it in his clenched fist. "Why do you do this?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows, eyes facing the gravel.

"What?"

"This!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Why do you feel the need to crush every little thing I'm exited about? I know that I am a stupid brat-"

With the palm of his hand, Sasuke covered Naruto's fist and looked up at the standing boy with softening eyes.

"You have to throw a coin in to the pond if you want to return to this place again. Two coins if you want to come back with your loved one."

Naruto flashed Sasuke a blinding smile, his eyes glowing once more. "You aren't lying, are you?"

"No."

Naruto rolled the coin a few times in his palm after giving it a throughout check until a horrifying thought struck him as he glanced at the seemingly harmless piece of metal. He quickly spun around and dashed towards the pond where he had fished it out.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I broke the spell before someone's wish came true?"

"Don't worry about it. It's the thought that counts".

- - -

Naruto skipped ahead of Sasuke, silently humming a tune of the catchy song he heard on the bus this morning. His smile radiant to the passerby's eyes as his eyes roamed the scenery displayed before his eyes.

Suddenly, his body came to a halt, his blue eyes impossibly wide and mouth forming the shape of "o".

Although, the photo-shoots with newlyweds were a common thing in this park, especially near the main palace, Naruto never missed an opportunity to linger around and admire the newly formed connection.

He flushed when the bridegroom picked his bride in his arms and carried her effortlessly through the wooden bridge that hovered above the pond. His heart thumping loudly in his ears as the pair kissed in front of the loudly cheering crowd of people while the photographer took some shots of them. Some individual and family shots followed next and he awed loudly when the bridegroom lifted a little girl dressed in cream-colored puffy dress and kissed her cheek.

Naruto dared to sneak a peek at Sasuke, who was casually leaning against the pine tree, and smirking at his 'girly' moment. What a bastard.

He angrily marched towards him, after the photo-shoot was over and the crowd dispersed, to give him a piece of his mind.

"I knew you were a sap who idealizes romantic crap, but seriously…" trailed off Sasuke crossing his arms.

Naruto gritted his teeth and glared at the older boy with all his might. I hurt so damn much to heart that. He knew that Sasuke did not take him seriously most of the time but he could at least loosen up when he is around him. He is like a senile man in the teenager's body – he mentally snickered at that thought.

"Look who's talking."

Sasuke sighted, rubbing his scalp to prevent an incoming headache. He bit the inside of his cheek to muffle the sharp retort that threatened to escape past his twitching lips.

Naruto intent on focusing at the ducks that swam near the bridge turned his head away from Sasuke. He crouched down to peer through the gaps of the wooden bridge to get a better view of the family of ducks.

Sasuke opened his mouth get the raise out from the other, but promptly snapped his mouth shut. "Shit," he murmured inaudibly to himself. Naruto looked depressed and he hated that look adorning the boy's features.

"Do you", he racked his brain for something suitable "want to make a wish?" he finished off lamely remembering the previous incident. "I'll give you some coins."

"Can I have two?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Why would you…" _Oh._

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed. "So how should I, uh, go about this?"

"Turn your back towards the palace, close your eyes, think about your wish, and throw it with your arm raised above your shoulder.

"Like this?"

"Yes."

Naruto covered two coins with both of his sweaty palms and brought them closer to his chest. He tried to clear off his mind from meaningless thoughts and only to concentrate on the task. He breathed in while chanting his wish in his head and breathed out just before throwing the coins above his shoulder. He did not dare to turn around until he heard it hit the surface of the water.

Naruto smiled triumphantly at the pond, jumping up in the air and giving a loud "whoop" to emphasize the importance of the ritual. Sasuke offered a tiny smile in return – Naruto is too infectious sometimes.

Naruto snatched the camera from Sasuke's grasp and jogged towards the couple to ask if they could take a picture of him and his friend. They happily agreed to do so.

Naruto dragged complaining Sasuke to stand at the same spot were his ritual of throwing coins took place. He hauled himself up to sit on the handhold of the bridge, scooted closer to Sasuke, and threw his arm around his neck. He felt his face heat up as his cheek brushed Sasuke's pale neck and the warm of Sasuke's body engulfed him forcing him to lean into other.

He kicked Sasuke's shoes in silent plead to be less bastard and with a grin plastered on his faces, he nodded for the couple that they were ready. A couple of shots and it was over much to Naruto's inner disappointment.

When Naruto came back with the camera in his hands he did not expected to see a group of teenage girls flirting with Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at their obvious advances at his friend, not liking how one of them caressed his shoulder.

Sasuke did not seem to mind much from what Naruto observed, making a small talk and all. That bastard had no shame at all, showing off in front of him like some kind of pimp.

He will show him.

In no time, he was detaching those poisonous and lecherous hands from Sasuke's body and forcefully showing the girls away to create some distance between them. The girls were not happy about the brash interruption of their load of bullshit session and were not shameless to express it vocally.

Sasuke having none of that, dragged the fuming boy into the opposite side while Naruto, unbeknown to him, showed his tongue proudly to the group of leeches that dared to invade his territory.

"What he hell is your problem?"

"Whatever do you mean by that?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Naruto," Sasuke said tiredly "if that was your way to show me that you're jealous-"

"I'm _not_ jealous!"

"Don't worry", Sasuke dismissed him "soon girls will be flocking around you too once you hit the puberty".

"What?"

"So stop sulking. It doesn't suit you."

"You never try to understand," Naruto mumbled to himself "you self-centered bastard".

-

_I miss my sparkles and bubbles._

(; _;)

-


End file.
